Hardcore Kirby
by McMaster101
Summary: The final battle...


"So this is what we fought for....", Kirby said as he stared into the empty blackness that was his surroundings. "Nothing, just nothing". He was standing alone, alone as any hero would be.   
Suddenly Waddle Dee ran up to him. "What?"  
"Something's wrong with Ribbon, the shards... there glowing". Out of the blackness came a single pinnacle of light, an explosion, and there it was, that single all seeing eye. "Oh crap", Kirby said, "Waddle Dee leave now". "No Kirby, we're are going to help".  
As Kirby turned around he saw each of his partners standing there, ready to face anything. When he turned around, he saw the full mass of what would surely be his death...., but he would face it with out hesitation. "Alrighty then" he said calmly. The assault began, hundreds of bolts of lightning shot out, but Kirby was to nimble. Finally, reaching the eye, Kirby landed a solid punch and backflipped back to safe ground. The creature slowly shook its head, then opened its eye again. No effect. The lighting shot out again, this time, meeting its mark. Kirby screamed, the pain was so intense, a mere man would have never survived. "I will never give up". Kirby continued the attack, but when he reached the eye again, someone was already there. It was Ribbon. "I'm.... sorry Kirby..... its prophesied that one must die to destroy the ultimate evil". "No..... no... don't do it Ribbon!!". But his cry was to late...., he was thrown back, a blinding white flash, and Ribbon was gone. A primal scream filled his lungs, adrenaline pumped through his veins. His one love had perished, now there was nothing, nothing to live for. Blood dripped from his numerous wounds, he looked up, and what he saw he would never forget. It was still alive, this time not even shaking its head, just sitting there, waiting. Anguish struck Kirby, he was badly hurt, both mental and physical. "Ribbon Riiibbbbboooooonnnnnn!!". A new anger filled him. "I will kill you, if its the last thing I do!" For hours he attacked, but the it never gave an inch. Weak and with little blood left, Kirby finally, collapsed. To weak to continue, he welcomed death. He watched as one after another his companions tried to attack. Not one of them even layed a punch on it.   
"KKKKKiiiiiiiirrrrrbyyyyyyy", the name rang through his ear's. "Great", he thought, "I'm so near death that I can hear Ribbon's voice". But then he wasn't there. He was somewhere else, that place of Dreamland folklore, Star Valley. All around him now, lush green grass, a striking contrast to the dark blackness of only moments earlier. He saw an image, the battle had stopped, time had stopped. The there before him, stood his beloved Ribbon. "Ribbon!", he ran to her to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Now is not the time", she said. "Kirby, the ancient folklore says that the one of pure heart must die to save the land.". "I am sorry to say, but that one.... is you". Kirby gasped, "Me?". "Yes", Ribbon said. Kirby was about to cry, no one ever wants to die, but he kept a stiff upper lip. "Alright, if I must, then I will". "Then go, but take the power of the stars with you". He kissed Ribbon on the cheek, "See you soon". He was back, the blackness filled him. He looked around, they we're all dead, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeline. Guilt struck him, but he knew there was a job to be done. He turned around and faced it, it had been watching, waiting for what would be the final battle. "So you want a fight huh?", Kirby said. "Well you're gonna get one!" He charged at it, then he grabbed it. "Die you evil thing DDDIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!". One last war cry cam from his lungs, then silence. All movement ceased, from the sky came his companions, Waddle Dee, Adeline, King Dedede, and Ribbon". He felt as each of their life forces joined his own. Then the explosion. All was white, pure clean white. People on the planets surrounding the battle ground covered their eyes, the light was so intense. Then, nothing. Nothing. Where there was once was a black mass, there was only empty space. It was over.Evil had been defeated. Down on the planets, the people celebrated, it was finally over. While up in Star Valley, the companions celebrated, they may have lost their lives, but evil was defeated. And a specific creampuff finally got that kiss he was waiting for.  
Fin  



End file.
